


S for Steven(a Steven Universe/V for Vendetta crossover)

by T1mbuk1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Politics, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1mbuk1/pseuds/T1mbuk1
Summary: It's November 4-5 of the year 2077. A few democracies including the U.K., Australia, Canada and the U.S. were at war with extraterrestrial leaders called the Great Diamond Authority, or the GDA, and harnessed gem technology to strike back, with Steven, Connie, Peridot, Bismuth, Lapis, and the Crystal Gems fighting with them. They won the war, but at a cost. The victory and fighting cost the lives of high-ranking officials of the four governments.In the U.K., a fascist party called the Norsefire took power in London, and annexed Ireland, India, the East Indies, the Philippines, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Australasia, South Africa, Egypt, Sudan, Somalia, Greenland, Iceland, and the U.S,, and converted the European Union, the Carribean, Israel, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, and other former Imperial British Territory into mixtures between puppet states and satellite states. Several soon-to-be-Crystal Gems, and all beings the Norsefire, especially their leader, Adam Sussolitler, were sent to death camps, but secretly, they broke out and went into hiding, but a number of them weren't so lucky.The Norsefire lost trace of them ever since, until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are no crossovers between V for Vendetta and Steven Universe on any website, so I decided to fill the void. If there are any flaws in this story, point them out so that I might fix them. I have plans to write this story in the style of the film. Not in script format, but something similar, as in the prologue taking place after the opening logos, but before the film title card. Instead of Natalie Portman narrating, imagine Steven and Connie sharing it. Enjoy.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November, the Gunpowder treason and plot." -Steven Universe

"We know of no reason, why the Gunpowder treason, should ever be forgot." -Connie Maheswaran

London, England, November 5, 1605. A man is carrying barrels of gunpowder under a room in the Houses of Parliament.

"But what of the man?" -Steven

"We know his name was Guy Fawkes..." -Connie

"... and we know in 1605, he attempted to blow up the Houses of Parliament." -Steven

"But who was he really?" -Connie

"What was he like?"-Steven

Guy Fawkes, the man carrying the barrels, stops after noticing people detecting him. The door bursts open, and several guards come in with dogs. He runs to avoid them, but they chase after him.

"We are told to remember the idea and not the man." -Connie

He becomes surrounded, but gets his sword and fights the guards.

"Because a man can fail." -Steven

He fights them amazingly well.

"He can be caught, he can be killed and forgotten." -Connie

"But 400 years later..." -Steven

"... an idea can still change the world." -Connie

Fawkes becomes outnumbered and arrested. The British execute him publicly.

"We have witnessed firsthand the power of ideas." -Steven

"We've seen people kill in the name of them..." -Connie

"... and die defending them." -Steven

"But you cannot kiss an idea..." -Connie

"... cannot touch it or hold it."-Steven

"Ideas do not bleed." -Connie

"They do not feel pain." -Steven

"They do not love." -Connie

Fawkes is hanged for treason, much to the depression of his loved ones.

"And it is not an idea that we miss." -Steven

"It is a man." -Connie

"A man that made me remember the 5th of November." -Steven

"A man that we will never forget." -Connie

**Author's Note:**

> I can think of other franchises to mix with Steven Universe, and I hope you can too. If anyone wants to become the co-authors of the story, then tell me. Good luck trying.


End file.
